


Saint and Follower

by kallliope



Series: kanej minifics [2]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallliope/pseuds/kallliope
Summary: Alina meets Inej Ghafa, who shocks her with two words that she thought she buried behind her long ago.





	

Alina looked at this slip of a Suli assassin, barely reaching her shoulders. This girl, Nikolai was saying, was the infamous Wraith who terrorized the Barrel bosses of Ketterdam, known throughout Kerch for her flying feet and knives. 

Inej took one glance at Alina and then dropped to her knees. 

“Sankta Alina; you’ve come back.”

 And Alina’s heart sank. 

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously think that Alina meeting Inej would be very difficult, because Inej keeps her faith enact all the time and believes in the saints with all her heart. Thankfully, disillusionment with her would probably never happen (I hope). 
> 
> My tumblr: inejjghafas.tumblr.com


End file.
